


Decirte " Acepto" ( España x lector)

by ThaislehnsherrLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Hetalia Kink Meme, My First Hetalia Fanfic, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaislehnsherrLife/pseuds/ThaislehnsherrLife
Summary: un pequeño one-shot navideño de España .¿ cual será el regalo que te hará España ?¿ cambiara sus vidas?
Relationships: Hetalia - Relationship, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Decirte " Acepto" ( España x lector)

𝓓𝓮𝓬𝓲𝓻𝓽𝓮 " 𝓪𝓬𝓮𝓹𝓽𝓸 " 

Me encantaba estar abrazada al brazo de Antonio mientras caminabamos por la ciudad era tan agradable , pues el desprendía un calorcito agradable y su buen ánimo siempre te podía iluminar asta el día más oscuro . 

Tu : ¿ ahora que haremos jefazo ? — pregunté divertidamente apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro sin soltar su brazo —

Antonio : Voy a enseñarte algo , estamos cerca . Es una sorpresa mi Tomatito — tocó la punta de mi nariz y río — estoy ansioso por qué lo veas 

Llegamos a una plaza y delante nuestra se encendieron una luces con forma de bola del árbol de navidad , era como una gran cúpula que tenía un agujero para ver el interior . Antonio tomó mi mano y caminamos por debajo quedándonos en medio . Me quedé por un momento mirando las luces que destellaban fascinada .

Cuando derrepente las luces se apagan por un momento , noto la mano de Antonio en mi cintura . Las luces vuelven a encenderse y junto a ellas empieza a sonar una canción . Empezó a buscar de dónde salió la música y logró ver a Francis y Gilbert alzándo una radio con una sonrisa y haciéndole gestos a Antonio que no entendía .

Estaba apunto de preguntar qué pasaba cuando Antonio empezó a moverse queriendo que bailará con el . Al final no me resistí y riendo me seguí el juego. Supuse lo planeo todo . 

La canción acabo , Antonio como último paso me dio la vuelta . Y cuándo termine de recuperar el aliento por el baile vi a Antonio arrodillarse ante mi .

Antonio: se qué tal vez me he esperado mucho para este momento , seguramente llevas esperando que te lo dijese antes . Pero ...— saca una cajita de su bolsillo y la abre mostrando un anillo — ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo ? 

Me lleve las manos a la boca apunto de llorar de la alegría sin poder dejar de mirar sus brillantes ojos verdes . Asintió y dije

Tu: ¡ Si , quiero , si ,quiero ! 

La gente que estaba al rededor empezó a aplaudir como loca y podía oír los gritos de Gilbert y Francis gritando cosas como " ¡ ESE ES MI AMIGO! " .   
Antonio volvió a poner las manos en mis caderas y me empujó a el besándome .


End file.
